la verdad detras de la amistad
by ROCELAUCHIHA93
Summary: -susuke no puedo creer que estes enamoradop de mi ¡no señor esto debe de ser una broma!-dije algo histerica-sakura yo te amo entiéndelo no juego con lo que digo pero nose lo que tu sientes por mi-


Hola pues soy nueva escribiendo y es pero que les guste la historia como a mi gusto sin mas que decirles los dejo

**La verdad de tras de la amistad**

**Sakura pov**

Camino a casa iba algo distraída pensando en lo que había ocurrido hoy en instituto y choco con una persona con la que menos quería en este momento

-sasuke….-que de quieta ante su presencia pero reaccione enseguida-¿Qué haces aquí?

-sakura todo lo que dije hoy es cierto nunca mentí en lo que dije en cierto debes creerme-se miraba preocupado por lo que yo creyera o dijera

-sasuke no puedo creer que estés enamorado de mi ¡no señor esto debe ser una broma! Deje al borde del llanto me ponía histérica pensar que mi mejor amigo se enamoro de mi

**Flash back**

Estaba en receso para almorzar cuando de repente se me acerca sai uno de mis compañeros y me pregunta

-sakura quieres salir hoy con migo después de clases a dar un paseo o tomar un helado ¿quieres?

Estaba por contestar cuando una mano me tomo por la cintura en un tipo de abrazo y pego su barbilla en mi hombro

-sakura no puede salir con nadie hoy esta con migo-dijo algo molesto mi mejor amigo sasuke

-y quien eres tu uchiha para decidir por ella-dijo sai algo molesto por la intromisión de sasuke

-hunmp-su estupido monosílabo como siempre

-OK Sakura como te decía quieres ir conmigo a tomar un helado después de clases-dijo sai sonriendo y ignorando por completo a sasuke

-eh…bueno….yo …-quede sin palabras ante la sorpresa

-ya te dije que no va a ir contigo sai-dijo sasuke con un tono molesto

-sai en otra ocasión será te parece-dije ya mas calmada pero algo nerviosa por lo que paso

Sai se marcho y medejo a solas con sasuke que todavía me abrasaba

-sasuke que fue todo eso no tienes derecho a decidir por mi-dije algo molesta

-sakura no quiero que salgas con el ni con nadie que no sea yo me escuchas bien ¡nadie!-dijo algo histérico

-sasuke no tienes derecho sobre mi solo somos amigos-le dije algo molesta por lo posesivo que se estaba poniendo

-NO yo no quiero ser mas tu amigo-eso me descoloco como que ya no quería ser mi amigo

-ok esta bien vete de aquí no quiero verte –grite molesta

-sakura no me entiendes yo no quiero ser mas tu amigo por que yo quiero ser mas que eso TE AMO sakura TE AMO desde que te conocí-dijo y se acerco y me robo un beso suave y tierno y yo no aguante mas y Salí corriendo eso me asusto y confundió por que no sabia que era lo que sentía por el si amistad o amor.

**Fin flash back**

-sakura yo te amo entiéndelo no juego con lo que dijo pero nose lo que tu sientes por mi –dijo algo triste

-sasuke yo nose estoy algo confundida entiendes –dije algo triste por no saber que era lo que realmente sentía

-sakura solo dame una oportunidad y si no funciona lo dejamos y Seguimos siendo los mejores amigos como siempre-dijo con algo de esperanza

-nose yo no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad-dije algo preocupada por nuestra amistad

-por favor solo una oportunidad solo eso te pido sakura por favor-me dijo algo suplicante y triste

-esta bien sasuke te voy a dar una oportunidad solo espero que no termine mal-dije algo entre feliz y preocupada

-no sakura no va a salir mal yo lo veras TE AMO-dijo antes de besarme en un beso tierno y lento sin prisas

-te quiero-le dije cuando nos separamos por que no sabia si lo amaba pero si lo quería y mucho

Pero al parecer el lo noto y me abrazo con mucho cariño- ya veras que voy a lograr que me ames como yo a ti –dijo y me dio un casto beso-te llevo a tu casa-me dijo tomando mi mano

-si-dije empezando a caminar al llegar a mi casa me despedí de el con la intención de besar su mejilla pero el voltio la cara y el beso termino en sus labios y se fue con una sonrisa

-mama ya llege-grite para que escuchara y subí las escaleras con rumbó a mi cuarto y entre en el

"no puedo creer lo que paso hoy es sumamente raro"

-sakura puedes bajar un momento por favor-grita mi mama desde abajo

-enseguida voy mama-grite para que me escuchara al llegar abajo lo que mire me de dejo en shock en la sala de su casa se encuentra su mama con el señor uchiha padre de sasuke y sasuke

-hola-salude cortes mente

-hija el señor uchiha avenido hasta nuestra casa con el propósito de pedir tu mano-dijo mi madre algo consternada

-¡¿Cómo?-exclame algo aturdida por la noticia

-sakura se que es muy pronto que apenas hoy decidiste darme una oportunidad pero te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa-dijo con mucho felicidad

-pero…..-deje algo confundía

-ascetas sakura-pregunta sasuke

-esta bien asceto-dije algo feliz

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde eso todo iba bien en dos mese seria la boda y la pareja se miraba feliz pero no contaban con algo

-sasuke estas bien estas pálido-dije muy preocupada por que aunque no lo decía ya me había enamorado de sasuke

-si sakura estoy bien solo estoy algo cansado es todo-dijo algo pensativo

-esta bien –dije pero sin dejar de preocuparme

**Sasuke pov**

Fui al medico sin que sakura supiera eso que siento no es normal y no quiero preocupar a sakura bueno ya en el hospital me hicieron unos estudios y me pusieron una cita para mañana.

-doctor como salieron los estudios –pregunte algo preocupado

El doctor parecía preocupado viendo los papeles de mis estudios

-joven usted tiene leucemia –dijo el medico

-es muy grabe –pregunte sin entender

-es muy grabe por que ya esta avanzada y la única solución el un transplante de medula ósea y es muy difícil con seguir uno-dijo el medico muy preocupado

Sasuke que do en shock el no quería morir por que ni siquiera había recibido un te amo de sakura por eso el tenia que salir adelante pero como si era muy difícil

Con seguir un donante

Un mes después de eso y asolo un mes de la boda sasuke que do en cama sin poder moverse ya no tenia suficiente fuerza ni para levantarse fue internado en el hospital sakura estaba muy preocupada

-sasuke no mueras TE AMO como nunca imagine amar a alguien por favor resiste sasuke –sakura estaba llorando como casi nunca lo hacia

-gracias Sakura –dije por que eso era lo que quería escuchar desde hace mucho y eso era lo que me iba a dar fuerzas para seguir

En eso el medico iba entrando a la habitación se mirada preocupado por eso decidí preguntarle que pasaba

-doctor que pasa-le pregunte por la expresión del doctor era algo grave

-sasuke como ya te había dicho tu enfermedad ya esta muy avanzada y la única solución es el trasplante urgentemente

Sakura me miro con una expresión de porque no me dijiste nada fue gracioso

-que tiene doctor – le pregunto Sakura preocupada

-que acaso no sabia señorita el joven tiene leucemia y la única forma de salvarlo es con una trasplante de medula ósea pero por desgracia no tenemos donantes –dijo el doctor triste por no poder hacer nada por mi

-yo seré su donante doctor – dijo Sakura muy decidida

-pero señorita cabe la posibilidad de que no sean compatibles para eso tenemos que hacer unos estudios para averiguarlo –dijo el doctor

-no Sakura tu no vas a ser mi donante no te vas a arriesgar así por mi – dije no quería que Sakura se arriesgara así por mi tenia entendido que el trasplante era doloroso y no quería que Sakura se expusiera así

-no me importa aun que no quieras voy a ser tu donante-dijo toda vía decidida

-bueno señorita sígame para realizarle los estudios –dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación con Sakura por detrás

**Sakura pov **

Salí con el doctor de la habitación de sasuke aun que el no quisiera yo lo iba a salvar por que el es el amor de mi vida y no iba a permitir que muriera si yo podía salvarlo ya llegando a donde el doctor dijo que me realizarían las pruebas para el transplante me sacaron sangre y me encajaron una Abuja en la espalda para sacar liquido de mi medula para ver si era compatible

-Sakura los resultados están listos y si eres compatible todo para la operación esta listo por favor sígueme-dijo muy feliz

-si-dije con una sonrisa imborrable de mi rostro pero primero fui a comunicarle a la familia de sasuke lo que pasaba por que me imagino que ni a su familia le contó lo que le pasaba

-señor fugaku y señora mikoto sasuke tiene leucemia pero no se preocupen yo le voy a donar una parte de mi medula ósea y así no va a ver problemas en su salud –les informe mikoto parecía no reaccionar y fugaku estaba en esta do de shock así que agregué-bueno señores me retiro por que ya esta todo listo para la operación –en eso salieron de su trance de pensamientos

-así ve y gracias sakura de veras te lo agradezco-decía mikoto

-no hay de que solo le salvo la vida a mi amor-dije con una sonrisa y mikoto estaba mas que feliz al saber que por fin admitía que amada a su hijo

Me fui casi corriendo a la sala de operaciones hay me anestesiaron y la operación empezó al despertarme estaba en una habitación y aun lado de mi estaba sasuke en otra cama

-te amo sasuke y daría mi vida por ti-le dije a un que no pudiera oírme quería decírselo

Me volví a dormir por que estaba a un muy cansada por la operación, al despertar el doctor estaba entrando en la habitación

-doctor como salio la operación-le pregunte

-bien fue todo un éxito usted puede que la de de alta mañana pero a el joven en un mes por que se tiene que quedar a reedición

-esta bien doctor-le dije a un que es taba triste por que la boda se iba a atrasar pero de nadie es la culpa

Paso el mes en el que sasuke estuvo internado y todo estuvo bien la operación lo ayudo mucho se miraba feliz

**Sasuke pov **

Estaba muy feliz sakura me amaba ella me lo había dicho horas antes de la operación y estoy mas feliz por que hoy es mi boda con ella estoy en la iglesia esperándola y se que ya llego por que empieza a sonar la canción nupcial y se mira hermosa con ese vestido blanco y me la entrega su padre

-estamos todos reunidos para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes en matrimonio –empieza el cura con la ceremonia pero la verdad es que no pongo mucha atención a lo que dice por que estoy mas entretenido observando a sakura hasta que llegamos a la parte

-sasuke uchiha ascetas por esposa a sakura Haruno para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida –dijo el padre

-si aceptó-dije con uno sonrisa

-sakura haruno ascetas por esposo a sasuke uchiha para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida –repitió el padre pero a hora dirigiéndose a sakura

-si acepto-dijo también muy feliz

-si hay alguien que quiera impedir esta unión que hable a hora o calle para siempre –dijo el padre

Hubo un silencio en toda la iglesia por que sabia que nadie quería impedir nuestra felicidad después de lo de lo preocupados que estaban des pues de mi enfermedad que si no fuera por sakura no estudiara a qui contrayendo matrimonio con ella

-bien los declaro marido y mujer –dijo el padre feliz –puede besar a la novia –dijo después de un segundo y eso era lo que ello quería escuchar y me acerque a ella y la bese en un beso tierno y a la ves apasionado

Después de la s felicitaciones partimos para la recepción de la fiesta ya cuando esta vamos en el vals me dijo

-TE AMO-dijo con una sonrisa

-no mas que yo –le digo con una sonrisa imborrable

Que les pareció a mi me gusto pero siento que le falto algo y nose que ustedes háganmelo saber con un comentario si porfas y eso me dirá si soy buena en esto o no gracias y asta la próxima


End file.
